KA RE:Slumber Knight
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: Tsuna only saw darkness. Out from that darkness came a figure, who was surprisingly a mirror of him except for his unusual eyes. "I will protect you Tsuna..." He said. That morning, Tsuna was not the same anymore. Dark!"Tsuna"
1. Will not Let You

**Slumber Knight Rewrite**

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING ON!**

**Hi, it's me again. All alive and fired up for some fanfiction. I read through my Slumber Knight fanfiction and decided to rewrite it with more details. I have no guarantee that the information would be the same so it would be best to forget about the older version. (Since I am rewriting it, there would be many parts that would be the same as the older version.) ENJOY!**

_It was a dark summer night. The wind breezed through the windows, letting the curtains in Tsuna's room float in mid-air. Reborn slept soundly and Tsuna rested peacefully. Kneeling on the floor beside Tsuna, was a boy with a faint glow. He stroked Tsuna's fluffy hair as he whispered to his ear. "Can I?" _

_No answer._

"_My dear Tsuna, please let me do it…" He whispered once more. Tsuna just mumbled and turned to face the wall._

"_Hm? I can't hear you…" Tsuna finally responded but still asleep._

"_Whatever... Do whatever you want." The boy smiled and muttered a 'thank you.' He hugged Tsuna as he disappeared into the night._

* * *

'This is suspicious.' Thought Reborn. Tsuna woke up without the help of Reborn. Normally, Reborn would think this would be a great step towards him becoming Decimo but how Tsuna hid his eyes meant something different and suspicious. Reborn watched him as Tsuna walked down the stairs then to the kitchen where his breakfast was already prepared. Nana greeted him with a good morning however but he only responded with a nod. It was noisy around the table, Lambo, Ipin and Futa bickered, and Bianchi talked with Nana about current events as she helped. Tsuna did nothing that hinted of his usual annoyance. In an instant, Tsuna had finished his food and left for school. (His school uniform was already on at this time)

Reborn let him alone and decided he would be watching him later as he had sensed nothing dangerous from but something did feel off.

* * *

Later…

"What? Juudaime's already gone to school?!" shouted Gokudera as he just heard from Reborn that Tsuna had left to school early.

"Wow, that's amazing! Right Gokudera?" Yamamoto said with his hands behind his head. He noticed that Gokudera was not reacting as he was expecting him to be. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know… Usually I'd be really proud of Juudaime but I feel something's off." Reborn just stared at Gokudera for a while before mentioning to them about that morning. Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks for a second before answering him.

"We'll ask him what's going on."

"Be careful."

* * *

Everyone ignored the brunette when he walked in. Of course, other than Kyoko and Hana but they were still conversing with their other friends. As usual Mochida shivered at the presence of the brunette. (Shivering after the kendo challenge incident) However, when he looked towards Tsuna sitting in his desk, he felt cold and his teeth chattered.

"Hey Mochida what's up?" One of his friends asked. Mochida turned to him and shrugged.

"O-oh nothing. Did you get that magazine I asked you?" He replied as he tried to not make his teeth chatter.

Yamamoto and Gokudera came in and was about to talk to him but the teacher came in and started to do attendance. After he took attendance, he started to handout the papers from previous day's quiz. He called the students up to the front to get their papers but he left 3 papers behind.

"Yamamoto, Kozato, and Sawada stand up." He said as he took the papers and handed it to them.

"You three were the only ones who got scores lower than the average… _Again._" Yamamoto laughed away his paper while Enma bowed his head in shame. When the teacher gave Tsuna's paper to him, he was surprisingly calm or rather unreactive.

"I want you three to stay after school to do some extra work." He said to them. He then turned his attention to Tsuna. "Did you get that Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"-to…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Hm?" The teacher leaned in closer

Tsuna then looked at the teacher and stuck out his tongue at him as he grinned "I don't want to!"

The whole class silently gasped at the sudden change of behavior that Tsuna displayed. And though they didn't notice it, but Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma and the teacher did; his eyes were different. They were heterochromatic; his left eye was his usual chocolate-brown colour while the other was a rich orange like when he was in HDWM.

"T-Tsunayoshi, what are you t-talking about? Y-you have to d-do this…" The teacher said with fright as his eyes met with the other's piercing stare. Tsuna smirked.

"Then…" Mistaking it as a warm smile, the teacher felt slight relief. Tsuna then leaned into his ear and shouted.

"NO!" The teacher jumped and stumbled to his back which he let out a loud painful cry. Without a moment to lose, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma stood up and started running towards Tsuna but in turn high-jumped causing the other students to gasp in shock. Tsuna landed on the base of an open window, crouching.

"I won't let you have Tsuna…" He himself said causing others confusion. He smiled creepily as he backflipped from the 2nd floor to the ground safely. The other students including Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma stood at the window and watched as he ran outside the gate.

* * *

"Ugh… Where am I?" Tsuna woke up seeing only nothingness and darkness of an endless road. From the other side, he saw someone coming towards him.

"I see you have woken up. My dear Tsuna…" That 'someone' said. Tsuna went in a defensive stance as he let his guard up.

"Oh my… I am not somebody suspicious. " Then to Tsuna's surprise he saw another 'him' in front of him as if a mirror. But something's different; It's the eyes.

"Tsuna… I will protect you…" 'Tsuna' said smiling at him warmly. He then hugged Tsuna and whispered in his ear "But in order to do that… You will have to stay here."

"Wha-" But before Tsuna could say anything the other him disappeared and he found himself about to lose consciousness and before he knew it, he was put into a deep sleep.

**Not that different eh? But please review and you will notice some things a tad bit different in future chapters. Review Kudasai!**


	2. Tsunayoshi Collides

**Hey sorry for the late update. I'm so exhausted. My whole month's been so busy with school and I'm not talking about studies. I think I'm fine in that area. It's my after school activities that's been killing me. Hah… Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of RE: Slumber Knight. Again, this is a rewrite of the old version, Slumber Knight. Anyways, I think that this time, the course of things would be much faster/slower, it depends. Ok, let's do this!**

**Right, from now on, heterochromatic Tsuna is Tsunayoshi. And Tsuna is just our adorable Tuna-fish!**

_Previously:_

_"I won't let you have Tsuna…" He himself said causing others confusion. He smiled creepily as he backflipped from the 2nd floor to the ground safely. The other students including Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma stood at the window and watched as he ran outside the gate._

**_OXO_**

_"Tsuna… I will protect you…" 'Tsuna' said smiling at him warmly. He then hugged Tsuna and whispered in his ear "But in order to do that… You will have to stay here."_

_"Wha-" But before Tsuna could say anything the other him disappeared and he found himself about to lose consciousness and before he knew it, he was put into a deep sleep._

* * *

"_Ah!" Tsuna winced. Nobody was home at the moment, Nana and the kids including Reborn went out to get some groceries. He was just playing with his childhood toy, a ball, when suddenly a massive headache came unto him. The ball fell to the ground and he followed suit as he held his head tightly. _

_Tsunayoshi, in much worry, started to shout at him from the dark abyss he was in. "Tsuna! What's wrong?"_

_But the more he called out to him, his headache worsened causing him to scream out in pain. He tried to stand up using his bed but he fainted due to the pain. _

"_Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed. That day, he fell deeply ill. "Tsuna!" _

"_Tsu-"_

* * *

"Tsuna!" Tsunayoshi shouted as he sat up abruptly accidentally hitting his head on the branch above him. He looked around with his heterochromatic eyes and saw that he was currently sitting on a tree branch. Below him was the park. However, he didn't have turn to realize that beside him, was Reborn with a Leon-gun at the ready.

"Reborn huh? Didn't think that my first day after so long here would end up me on my deathbed… But of course, in more ways than one, that won't happen." Tsunayoshi swiftly turned around and attempted to throw a punch at Reborn who in turn obviously, dodged it with ease. The baby landed on one of the wooden benches but Tsunayoshi was already there waiting for him.

The two exchanged blows one after another without either one wearing out. Tsunayoshi grinned as he said, "Reborn, you're really strong. As expected of the world's greatest hitman. But…" He grabbed both of Reborn's hands and his stare pierced right through him.

"It's still not enough for _something _like me."

His golden/brown orbs stared into Reborn's onyx ones and for some reason, Reborn felt a sudden vibration throughout his body and he couldn't move. Tsunayoshi let go and walked away coolly. Reborn was paralyzed.

"Come back here." He managed to say. He kept on walking as he waved a hand towards him.

Leon tried to lick the baby to mobility which didn't work.

* * *

Tsunayoshi walked the empty residential streets of Namimori casually but at the same time cautiously, careful not to bump into anyone who might know him. Just his luck though, he turned to a corner, he fell onto his bottom bumping to who is now recognized as his senior in high school, probably skipping class.

"Oops… Sorry…" The senior said mockingly. His friend laughed along with him.

"Hm? Hey you look familiar… Ah! Sawada! It's been such a while now. How you been doin'?" He said. Tsunayoshi let his head hang low so that they wouldn't see his face.

"Oh! That Sawada! We had some fun back then while we were in middle school and he was in… Right! Elementary was it?" His friend said, joining in. Tsunayoshi didn't reply. His eyes travelled to a stray branch centimeters away from his hand. His hand crawled slowly to grab it.

"Man, was that a cry! I remember beating you up pretty badly. Sorry about that." His hand stopped.

"… Or not! Pfft… Haha!" Both laughed.

* * *

"_Stop it! It hurts!" cried a young Tsuna as he tried to protect the ball._

"_Pathetic. Getting all excited over a ball." That same senior said. His friend grabbed the ball and shot it to the trashcan._

"_No!" he cried once more._

* * *

Tsunayoshi grabbed ahold of the tree branch and knocked both of them unconscious. But as the senior was fleeting away to dreamland, he saw a glimpse of his cold eyes.

"You're not him…"

He blacked out. Though, they were already unconscious, Tsunayoshi kicked them and beat them until a hint of blood started to come out. Tsunayoshi looked down at the seniors and the blood slowly surfacing coldly and darkly. He threw the branch far. They weren't dead, Tsunayoshi would never kill UNLESS he had to.

**Yup it was short and a tad bit dark. Hehe, hope you liked it ^_^ Reviews please! I'll make it longer next time. **


End file.
